


Journey To Mother Earth's Core

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Series: Greatest Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work, The Many Adventures Of Paige Louise And Friends
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Drama, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Caves, Danger, Discovery, Drama, Educational, F/M, Fun, Fun Facts, Girls Being Girls, Humor, I Wrote This In My Freshman Moving Earth & Stars Class, Journey, Kid Fic, Kinda, Languages and Linguistics, Mission Fic, Moral Lessons, Ocean, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Reader-Interactive, Self-Discovery, Slow To Update, Some Romance, Teaching, Teasing, Translator Maya Crystal, Underground, girls will be girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: Paige and her friends are out on the ocean to find a rare dolphin, but the ocean acts up and they end up having to do a different mission. Will they find the new info they planned to look for, or will their journey for the people watching learn nothing from their experience?





	Journey To Mother Earth's Core

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I made this story together at school when we were freshmen. Wow... it was such a long time ago! I'm 18 years old and looking back on this corny story... I just had to post it. X3

By: Jessica Bernier and Ciarra Golden  
Illustrator: Ciarra Golden  
Writer: Jessica Bernier  
Editor: Jessica Bernier  
Character And Story Development: Jessica Bernier/Ciarra Golden

Maya: long brown hair and brown eyes.  
Damon: short brown hair and brown eyes.  
Paige: curly light blonde hair and blue eyes.  
Rafael: short black hair and brown eyes.  
Arielle: long, light, brownish auburn hair and hazel eyes.

Five people decided to go on a canoe in the Atlantic Ocean to find a rare type of dolphin.

The French Actress, Arielle Antoinette, wanted to join because she loved dolphins, and always wanted to experience the ocean!

The 2nd person who wanted to come along was a female professional explorer, named Paige Louise. She was able to explore different types of tigers, frogs, snakes, and many others. This is only her 2nd time going into an ocean, but her first time trying to find a rare species!

The 3rd person was a female Asian Language translator, just in case they bump into a different type of country in the middle of the fun journey. She’s also there because of the actress’ French language. Her name is Maya Crystal.

The 4th person wasn’t important for the journey, but since his girlfriend, Paige Louise, was going on the ocean, he ended up begging her and he promised to not get in her way. After all of the arguing, she finally agreed that he could go. His name is Damon Smith.

The last person who was chosen for the journey was a dark-skinned national, geography reporter, named Rafael Lane. He came because he is usually the reporter for rare species, and he always loved dolphins, so it was the perfect journey for him!

They all packed their bags, and proceeded on their huge canoe, and rowed smoothly across the flat ocean.

(Sorry! Couldn't find a better image.)

“Alright,” Paige begins, “First, we row our long way to the ocean, then Damon, that’s when you can use your hand held sonar device. We can use it to observe down deep to find those scarce dolphins. Are we ready?”

“Yes, baby. We got it.” Damon winks as he prepares himself and his equipment.

“Oh, je suis tellement excitée!” Arielle says.

“Oh, I’m so excited!” Maya translates for Paige and the others.

They row quickly so it won’t take them long to make it to the ocean.

Paige Louise squints in the ocean and up ahead. The more they got farther, the more it became wavy and dangerous.

“Alright, this is when the safety coats come in handy!” Paige warns.

Damon seizes the pack, and fishes out the coats. Gave one to Rafael, one to Arielle, and the rest to the three of them.

Clouds began to thicken up. Gray was appearing immediately, but no rain came down yet.

“Get all the flashlights out.” Paige orders her boyfriend.

“Yes, Paige.” Damon got 5 bright flashlights out, and passed them out.

“I hope they all work.” Damon mutters.

“We all hope they do.” Rafael, the male reporter, adds hopefully.

Arielle turns hers on, then Paige, Damon, Rafael, and Maya.

“Yes! They all work!” Maya sighs with relief.

“Now, let’s proceed.” Paige smiles as they continue to row on the wavy ocean.

Damon takes out his sonar device, and begins to look for the precious dolphins.

As they were looking and looking, they didn’t realize that the weather was becoming more dangerous until fierce winds came by.

“Guys! We gotta find the dolphins before it’s too late!” Paige cries as the canoe was almost flipping over.

“J’ai peur!” Arielle sobs as she held onto Rafael.

“I’m scared!” Maya repeats. “Don’t worry, Arielle. We’re going to be alright!”

“Yes.” Rafael says, “Damon is going to find the dolphins, I’m going to record it, Paige is going to jot it down on paper, and we’re going to be out of here in a jiffy.” he assures her.

“I see the dolphins!” Paige shouts out in excitement.

“Let me get my camera.” Rafael says.

“I can see them!” Damon assures, and he observes through it.

“Record it, Rafael! Quick!” Paige freaks out as the canoe almost tipped over in a flash.

“Almost got it!” Rafael cries out.

Except, he didn’t get it. They were flipping over and over so it was entirely impossible to get any shot of the dolphins.

“Je veux revenir!” Arielle screams.

“I wanna go back!” Maya repeats. Then they sink down in a foggy, river cave deep in the Earth.

*****(The Cave)

They were plummeting down and down, until it was clear to see underground.

“Guys? Where are we?” Damon asks worriedly.

“I don’t know, but we shall move on.” Paige decides.

“Yeah. For all we know, there could be some of those rare dolphins waiting for us down below. This could be their hideout.” Rafael says, keeping his camera on and observing around the place.

“What if this takes days?” Maya points out. “When we need to get out of here, I mean.”

“We’ll just see.” Paige whispers for no reason.

“Wow, regardez!” Arielle says all of a sudden, pointing to a rock wall.

“Wow, look!” Maya translates.

“So? It’s just a rock wall.” Damon shrugs.

“Il est plus que juste un mur de roche ... il a de magnifiques pierres précieuses!” Arielle cries out.

“What?” Damon was shocked. “She’s never talked that much before.”

“She said this, ‘It's more than just a rock wall... it has shiny gems!’.” Maya helps.

“Well, then… let’s check those babies out!” Rafael grins.

“No, guys!” Paige groans. “Remember what we’re here for? Rare dolphins. Not rich gems.”

“Those gems do look like they come in use.” Maya admits, “But I understand that we have more important work to accomplish.”

"There.” Paige says, “Maya has a good point. We do want those gems, but we don’t have the time for them. We don’t even have the correct tools for them, anyways.” and so, they rowed on.

The ride was the most difficult part of their unexpected journey, but it was also nerve-racking because of the French actress. She kept on balancing on the edge of the boat, acting, well, you know, like an actress. She almost fell off a couple of times, but Damon and Maya always saved her before she would completely plummet to her death. Or she could keep on rolling and rolling so deep in the Earth that they might never be able to reach her ever again.

Maya literally screams at her, “Arielle! S'il vous plaît arrêter ce! Vous pourriez vous blesser! Je sais que vous êtes bon à cela, mais il est dangereux. Ceci est une grotte souterraine, après tout.”

“What did you say?” Rafael asks incredulously.

“I said, ‘Arielle! Please stop this! You could hurt yourself! I know you're good at this, but it is dangerous. This is an underground cave, after all.’.” Maya answers.

“Pardon!” Arielle sobs.

“Sorry.” Maya repeats for her. Maya hugs her. And they go on.

The more they descended down in the cave, the more the atmosphere became uncomfortable. All of them were sweating, and the sloping water was actually steaming up a bit!

“I’m guessing we should stop here. Try to find a way back up to the ocean.” Damon suggests. “We wouldn’t want to be boiled alive, now would we?”

“True Damon, but perhaps we should try to see as many layers as we can. It could be very interesting! Since we’re not above ground to find those dolphins, we could learn about something else.” Paige suggests.

“Hey! We’re doing something familiar!” Damon smiles. “I’ve learned about some of the Earth’s layers in High School and College.”

“Me too. Let’s do that instead!” Rafael uses his reporting voice. So he prepares his camera again.

“I know little bits and pieces of it, but it doesn’t hurt to try this new discovery.” Maya agrees.

“Oui! Faisons cela!” Arielle pumps a fist in the air.

“Yes. Let’s do this.” Maya translates.

“Let’s proceed.” Paige grins.

They rowed down the huge cave, while Arielle was actually fooling around again!

She climbed over the edge of the boat, and began to keep her balance on the edge like a pro.

Maya was the first one to look back, and she shouts out in alarm, “Arielle! Revenir ici, maintenant!”

“Je serai bien!” Arielle assures, but then she falls off.

She screams as the river takes her down and down deep into the Earth.

“Nooon!” Maya cries, trying to reach out to the foolish actress, but she disappeared too quickly for her to reach her.

“‘I’ll be fine’, my foot!” Maya huffs and translates what Arielle said earlier.

“Is that what she said?” Paige asks.

“Yes, and now she’s gone!” Maya begins to sob. The reporter hugs her, and whispers, “Don’t worry, Maya. With the journey we’re doing, it’ll help us find her.” Rafael assures.

“I hope.” Paige sighs.

They all row the canoe the quickest they could, not even trying to be careful anymore.

“Should we begin to explain the journey we had so far?” Rafael asks.

“Yes.” Paige nods.

“Alright, so the 1st layer we were in with the fog was the continental crust because there was solid rocks like granite, and it wasn’t so warm like the layer we’re in now. We’re in the Oceanic crust, which is the lowermost part of the crust, and rocks are more dense down here like basalt, and it’s a lot warmer here because I’m sweating bullets!” Rafael explains to his friends and his camera.

“Hmmm. Interesting!” Damon says.

“Now, we’re gonna be talking about the mantle!” Rafael continues, “The upper mantle is made up from dense, strong rocks that are fluid and can move. The reason why? The earth is constantly changing. It needs to be able to move to release the buildup of pressure.

“The middle mantle doesn’t have as much pressure, and it is close to its melting point. The reason why that part is soft is so it can help move the tectonic plates better.

“And, last but not least, the lower mantle. This layer actually has stronger rock that extends to the top of the core. So it can stick to the outer core, which is what I’m getting to later. But now, I need a break.” Rafael took a deep breath.

“Wow.” Maya says, wiping away the leftovers of her tears. “You’re really good at remembering things.” she sniffs.

"I wish I was a nerd like you.” Damon cracks lamely.

“C’mon, Damon. Enough with your stupid jokes.” Paige groans.

“Hey! This is only the 1st time I’ve joked horribly in like… a month or so.” Damon argues.

“And it shall be your last.” Paige growls.

“W-Wait. What do you mean by that?” Damon stammers.

“Yeah, Paige. Are you alright?” Maya wonders.

Paige starts shaking in rage all of a sudden.

“Uh… Paige?” Rafael starts backing away from her, forcing the canoe to slightly tip backwards.

Then Paige suddenly starts to laugh her butt off.

“Oh! You guys are making this way too easy!” she gasps.

“Don’t do that, Paige. You could’ve made Rafael flip the whole canoe upside down!” Damon snaps.

“C’mon, little dork! It’s just a joke, relax.” Paige assures.

“Well, that was a dangerous one.” Damon growls.

“Not as dangerous as Arielle’s has been.” Rafael points out.

“Yours could’ve been hers if you had no balance.” Damon argues.

“Seriously, boys? We’re all safe. There’s no need for argument.” Maya says.

“Except Arielle.” Damon adds.

“So, we’ll find her. If you men behave, then we’ll be able to find her quicker than the flowing river itself.”

“Alright, let’s find her.” Rafael says, and they continue on.

The canoe was smoothly going down the river, and a thought popped in Damon’s head. A very common song. And so, he sang it out loud,

_“Row, row, row your boat,_   
_ Gently down the stream._   
_ Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,_   
_ Life is but a dream._

_Row, row, row your boat_   
_ Gently down the river._   
_ If the river gets you wet_   
_ Don't forget to shiver._

_Row, row, row your boat_   
_ Watch the water flow._   
_ Rowing's fun but rowing's hard_   
_ That is what I know._

_Row, row, row your boat_   
_ Gently down the lake._   
_ Don't stand up and rock the boat_   
_ That's a big mistake!_

_Row, row, row your boat_   
_ See the water run._   
_ Rowing here and rowing there_   
_ Oh we're almost there!_

_Row, row, row your boat_   
_ Gently down the stream._   
_ Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily_   
_ Life is but a dream.”_

“Damon! That’s-” Paige didn’t know how to feel about that random song that was sung by her reckless boyfriend.

“That’s beautiful, you meant to say?” Damon teases.

“Guys! Look! I see somebody struggling just below us!” Rafael points downstream.

“Arielle! Are you alright?” Maya shouts down to the wet and frightened actress.

“Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien!” Arielle assures.

“Do not worry, I’m fine.” Maya translates. “Okay guys, While Damon and I get her, Rafael can continue with the info. of the Earth’s layers.” Maya explains.

“Okay, thanks.” Rafael nods. “Alright, so the outer core is a liquid metal that produces electric currents that creates Earth’s magnetic field all around the whole planet.

“Lastly, the inner core. That layer has the most pressure, since it is the hottest part of our planet, yet the core is completely solid. Both the inner core and outer core have a similarity. They both mostly have iron and nickel. The difference between them is one is solid and one is liquid. Also, they had different types of meteorites being drowned in the cores. I’m just not really sure what types of meteorites fit with their certain core.” Rafael looked thoughtful.

“How about we find the remains of them and study what they are. Maybe the names is all what it takes to ring a bell.” Paige decides.

“Good plan! But first, we need to make sure that Arielle is alright and not hurt.” Rafael says.

“Yes.” Paige nods.

Rafael and Paige watch as Damon and Maya seizes Arielle, who was only hanging on to a little piece of rock the whole time. They drag her into the boat, and Maya chastises her, “Arielle! Pourquoi fais-tu ça?”

“Moi, je ne sais pas!” Arielle cries.

“Eh bien, vous êtes chanceux que vous avez fait avec seulement des éraflures et des contusions.” Maya sighs with relief. “Maintenant, s'il vous plaît ne faites pas cela de sitôt.

“Je promets.” Arielle promises.

“Bien.” Maya finishes. “And guys, this is what we said, ‘Why are you doing this?’ she says, ‘I do not know!’ and I say, ‘Well, you're lucky you made it with only scrapes and bruises. Now please do not do that again anytime soon.’ she says, ‘I promise.’ and I say, ‘Good.’.”

“Well, at least she made it. We all thank the Heavens for that! Now, are we prepared enough to search for those pieces of meteorite?” Rafael wonders.

“Yes, of course. We shall continue on.” Paige says.

They rowed on and on until they got really deep. The deeper they went, the bigger the pressure for their poor ears, and the hotter it became. It got so hot, that Maya almost passed out!

“Oh no! Wake up, Maya! Wake up!” Paige cries desperately.

“We shall stop here. If this deep is that bad for Maya, who knows how she’ll be like even deeper.” Damon shivered from that thought.

“Okay, we’ll stay here and look for the meteorites. If there’s none, well, we’ll try to find a way back up to the very top of the crust, where we’re supposed to be at.” Paige decides.

Damon, Paige, and Maya were the ones who were searching for the meteorite, but Arielle and Rafael stayed because of Arielle’s reckless acts and Rafael’s lack of balance.

Damon found bits of metallic meteorite with his helpful flashlight, and he swims to the canoe.

“Rafael! Rafael! I found some metallic meteorite!”

“Let me see, let me see.” Rafael looks closely at the pieces in Damon’s hands.

“And right you are! Those are the metallic meteorites! Now, did the girls find the other kind?” Rafael asks.

“Not yet.” Damon says.

“Now we did!” Paige shouts out while swimming beside Maya towards their canoe.

“Really? Let me see.” Rafael looks at the meteorite in her hands.

“Yes! I remember now! The stony meteorites come from the outer core because the pressure is not so high. And the metallic meteorites come from the inner because of the high pressure.”

Rafael looked really excited.

“Yes! Now we can go home!” Damon moans.

“Mais, comment?” Arielle wonders.

“But, how?” Maya translates. “By cellphone. At least Damon brought his.”

And so he called for help, and all of them were pulled out by a couple of firefighters.

*****

And so, it ends here. The journey was pretty awesome, except Damon sometimes ruined it with a few of his songs or jokes, but the majority of the time, it was interesting and fun to experience!


End file.
